


He's Mine!

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith misses his team, Kolivan is kind of an ass, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Other, Protective Lance (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, angry Allura, angry lance, klance, toradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Keith has been training with the Blade of Marmora for a while now and he's starting to miss is team. So when a mission arrives that requires a team up with Voltron Keith's kind of excited. Then the explosion happens.(Kind of sort of not really a sequel to "Come back to me after the war" but you don't need to read it to understand this)(or in which I recreate the pool scene from Toradora and add my own twist)(WARNING: SEASON 4 SPOILERS)





	He's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching Toradora and got to the pool scene where Taiga saves Ryuuji and then I got inspired! So...yeah, this happened. ENJOY!!!
> 
> (WARNING: SEASON 4 SPOILERS)

The main thing that Keith has learned in his time train with the Blade of Marmora was that the mission took top priority over everything, even the lives of your fellow team mates. It was quite a culture shock for him at the begins but as time went on he kind of understood. Being that most were Galra and having been under Zarkon’s rule for over 10,000 years it made sense that they still retained that “victory or death” dynamic. Keith still didn’t like it. Just because he understood why the Blade was the way it was didn’t mean he had to agree with everything they did.

Voltron had taught him about team work and to watch each other’s back. He had no idea how much he had diverged from his “loner” persona until he join the Blade of Marmora. He was so use to working, fighting, and laughing alongside his team that even with so many members in the Blade Keith was starting to get lonely. He missed his team.

He missed his friends.

The Blade of Marmora was a major buzz kill at times. Everyone was always so serious, I mean, it’s not like Keith didn’t understand why. The fate of the universe was resting on their shoulders but you’d think these guys would loosen up just a LITTLE. Keith would sometimes laugh at the irony of the situation because he now understood why Lance was always teasing him.

Lance…

Keith wondered how he was doing. I mean he wonder how everyone was doing, of course, but Lance took up just a little more space for…reasons. But that’s not the point, though maybe there isn’t one, the main thing was that he missed Lance. His goofy smile and eccentric charm, he even missed his teasing. Never in a million years would Keith ever think that he’d miss bickering with Lance and yet…it’s one of the things he misses the most about him.

It was a month later that the Blade of Marmora gave him and his unit another mission which would require assistance from Voltron. It was a simple take over mission of one of the Galra’s main trading docks but still dangerous enough that it may require back up. Kolivan was reluctant at first, stating that it be easier as a stealth mission if there were less people, taking them down from the inside out. But Keith was persistent, pointing out that it was better to be well prepared for heavy fire than risk losing the mission all together (definitely not because he wanted a chance to see his friends again even if was just for a quick mission).

Eventually Kolivan came around and before he knew it Keith was right alongside his team once again. Be it only for this mission but it was good to see them and interact. Hunk and Pidge dog piled on him as soon as they saw him, hugging the daylights out of him. Even though he acted grump about it afterwards he enjoyed every second of it and relished in the warmth of their embrace for as long as he was aloud.

“Keith!” Hunk sobbed, squeezing him tightly “It’s been so long!”

“It’s been a month.” Keith huffed out, though he tried to restrain the smile growing at the corner of his mouth.

“We missed you!” Pidged whined, squishing her cheek against his chest.

“Alright you guys, enough,” Shiro ordered gently, but Keith could practically hear the smile on his face.

“Yeah, Mullet isn’t used to so much human interaction all at once. It may cause him an aneurysm.” And god did Keith miss that voice so much.

Keith gave a halfhearted glare Lance’s way, “I’m surprise you even know what that word means.”

“You’d be surprise of what I know.” Lace smirked, ocean eyes riled up in that familiar way.

“If we’re done with this reunion,” Kolivan interrupted before Keith could get in his two cents “I suggest we get done with the mission at hand.”

“Yes, of course.” Allura gave a tight smile, clearly peeved about the interruption but knew his was right.

They were all briefed over the mission at hand and quickly formulated a simple plan of attack along with a few back up plans for good measure. All the while providing snide commentary under their breaths that may have caused Lance to choke back a laugh while Keith played innocent. Man did he miss this, all of this. All these small things that he found so annoying yet cherished so much.

The Galra base was at a nearby moon that was much too small to take the castle or the lions without causing a big scene. So instead team Voltron hitched a ride with the Blade of Marmora with Pidge scouting ahead since her lion was the only one with a clocking devise. It was a fairly simple mission, there were mainly robotic sentries guarding the base with a few soldiers at the command center. The plane was to sneak in and take control of the command center and shut everything down before back-up could be called. The trick was that even though the moon was small it was still a huge base, took up half the moon. With both teams’ track record, it was bound to go belly up one way or another.

And it did.

Keith didn’t know what had happen but one minute the mission was going smoothly and the next they were under attack. It was complete chaos, more so than he was used to. They were outnumbered, out gunned, out planned, out everything. Still, the mission had to continue which means Keith had to get to the control center and shut everything down. He had lost track of his partner in the fire but he had orders and those orders were to keep going no matter what.

He could hear his team, Voltron, scrambling to get to their lion through his com in his mask. He listened as Shiro gave orders, completely over shadowing Kolivan who was trying to organize his own team in the heat of battle. Keith was almost tempted to leave and join Voltron in the fight but remembered his place and that Red belonged to Lance now.

Keith hoped Red kept him safe.

That was Keith’s last thought before everything when black. He didn’t understand it at first since he felt the explosion more than he heard it. He couldn’t hear anything actually, just a constant ringing in his ears. His body felt light, like it was floating in midair, and growing colder by the minute. Keith didn’t like the cold, it reminded him of nights in the desert when he was by himself. You’d think it being a desert it would never get cold but really it would be freezing once the sun set. The castle was cold to at first, having been preserving itself for a 10,000 plus year it was no surprise. But as Allura and Coran awoke so did the castle and along with the new inhabitance of life, his team, it became much warmer. More alive. 

Keith felt himself becoming distant, from where he didn’t know, getting colder as he goes up and up and up until…he felt a rush of something go into him. It pulled him back down causing his body to become heavier and less cold. It was nice, felt familiar in some way but Keith just couldn’t put his finger on it. There was another rush and this time he felt his lungs ache, slowly becoming more and more aware of himself. He slowly began to gain some sort of sensation around him, noise being first and for most. Muffled and sort of panicked, no, angry? What happened? Did they fail the mission?

Another rush and Keith was now aware that someone was on top of him, someone warm and familiar. He felt beats of pressure on his chest before being met with warmth on his lips and another rush pushing into his lungs. The warmth left his lips and more beats of pressure were rapped against his chest as his hearing became a bit more clear. Someone was definitely yelling, arguing actually, sounded like Allura, she sounded pissed. Then he heard Shiro, most likely trying to calm her, and Kolivan saying something. Everything was getting to loud with each passing tick.

The warmth, which he now figured out were lips, pressed against him one last time before flashes of light clouded his vision and the voices around him became crystal clear.

“He’s breathing!” Pidge’s voice sounded tight as if she’d been anticipating something horrible.

“Keith can you hear me? Keith?” Kolivan sounded concerned, which Keith didn’t understand. He tried to answer but his whole body ached and the light around him was to bright and the noise was so loud.

“Is he stable?”

Hunk answered this time, shaky but firm, “Yeah.”

“Good, we got to get him to a healing pod.”

“Don’t touch him!” Lance? Keith couldn’t be sure, they sounded so…broken.

“Now isn’t the time pala-”

“Shut up!” Yup it was Lance, only he would be stupid enough to talk back to Kolivan “Do you think I’m stupid? We all knew he was still in there! You told him to go to the control room and he did and you knew! Yet you still opened fire on it!”

“We were in the heat of battle! There was no-”

“Don’t give me that shit! There was still plenty of operatives in there that could have shut it down without you pulling that crap! Now not only is Keith hurt but them as well! Don’t you even care?”

“The lives of many are at stake here. We must be willing to make sacrifices.” Kolivan sounded like he was losing a battle here and against Lance of all people. Keith wished he had the energy to smile.

“This isn’t sacrifice!” Lance snapped, a fury in his voice that would not be wavered “This is unnecessary casualties! It’s no wonder the Galra have kept reign over the galaxy for so long! Unlike you they have enough people to risk casualties! You guys on the other hand are so few and far apart that if you keep going the way you’re going you won’t have anyone!”

There was a tense silence and Keith could feel Lance’s heavy breathing as well as a steady drip of warm tears falling on to his chest. Lance was shaking violently, he could feel it as the blue paladin’s fist clenched tightly around the front of his uniform. “Keith could of…he can’t…”

“Keith is mine! Keep your damn hands off him!” It was more of a battle cry than a declaration of claim. It vibrated off the walls and carried itself through the entire base for all to hear. A voice so broken and full of fear, passion, anger, and love that sounded so painful yet felt so sweet.

***

Keith had blacked out again and reawoke in a healing pod. It open as soon as his eye fluttered open and then he was falling, though not for long. Something warm and familiar caught him, pulling him in close before leading him to a nearby cot. He sat still until his vision cleared and his focused his gaze on two beautiful oceans. Worried and tired yet still completely captivating.

“Hey.” Lance cooed, his voice was horse. Probably from after he tore Kolivan a new one.

Keith smiled, “Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” He turns to his left to find Coran and Pidge looking over the monitor to the healing pod.

“Honestly, like shit.” Keith grumbled but soon relaxed as Lance weaved a gentle hand through his hair.

“It’s to be expected,” Pidge answered “I mean, you’re completely healed but you’re gunna be a bit sluggish and have a mild head ache. Better than a concussion though.”

“I’ll bet.” Keith hummed, but he wasn’t really listening all that much. How could he when Lance had found his Achilles heel. But it was nice to hear Pidge ramble, it was something familiar and relaxing. He hadn’t felt like this in months.

He heard the door open and then Hunks worried voice, “Is Keith awake? I made him some soup. It’s mainly just broth but I don’t really trust any sort of meat out here in space. So, I got him some crackers, or what the equivalent to crackers is here. Just something to for him to nibble on so he won’t have an empty stomach.”

“I’m sure it’s fine Hunk.” He heard Shiro reassure before feeling a firm hand on his shoulder. He pulled himself from his blissful haze to look up at his brother figure who looked just as tired and worried as the rest of them. “How you holding up?”

Keith gave him a sympathetic smile, “Mildly concussed but alright. You?”

“About the same.” Shiro shrugged, shoulders having relaxed a bit “Though I cannot say the same for Kolivan and his crew. After Lance go through chewing them out Allura got to them again when we got back. They’re still in the meeting room, it’s mainly just Allura yelling about team work from what I can hear.”

“You scared she’s stealing your job?” Keith snickered, causing a gentle uproar from the others, mainly consisting of snorts and giggles.

It was nice to be back. Though he knew that he should return to the Blade of Marmora afterwards, there was still a lot to be done. But with or without him it’s not like they were doing any worse. So, Keith figured he could stay for a while, just until he recovers. You know to ease his friends so they won’t worry for him. Yeah, that’s totally right. It had nothing to do with Lance’s gentle fingers, Pidge’s rambling, Coran’s questioning, Hunk’s fussing, and Shiro’s firm grip on his shoulder.

Nope, nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas comment and kudos!


End file.
